


Parks Are Such a Cliche but Yet Here We Are

by SassyStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Swearing, meet cute, past Dirkjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider meets a boy he realizes is his brother's old boyfriend, and after a few talks in the park, they seem to become friends. After a while, Dave realizes that he's developed a crush on this guy, and the meet-ups at the park get a lot more strained as Dave realizes more cute things about Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parks Are Such a Cliche but Yet Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Meet cute- A meet-cute is a scene in film, television, etc. in which a future romantic couple meets for the first time in a way that is considered adorable, entertaining, or amusing. This type of scene is a staple of romantic comedies, commonly involving contrived, unusual, or comic circumstances. The technique creates an artificial situation to bring together characters in a theoretically entertaining manner.

You’re name is DAVE STRIDER and you are currently walking on the streets, looking up at the trees and humming to yourself. Nature truly is a stunning thing, isn’t it? The green of the trees, the bright blue of the skies… It’s all so stunning. However, thanks to you looking up at the towering trees above you, and walking at the same time, you bump right into someone and almost drop your expensive camera. Thanks to your quick skills and moves, though, you swiftly catch it before it can collide with the floor. You look up at who you bumped into and see bright green eyes framed by black glasses and dark brown hair that's in a cowlick.

“Oh dear, I’m truly sorry! It seems we both should look where we’re going.” He gives you a lighthearted smile and reaches out his hand. “My name is Jake English. That’s a cool camera you have there!”

“Oh, thanks. I think it’s pretty fucking cool, too. I take pictures in this park and around the town, sometimes.” His face lights up with interest and he smiles widely.

“Photography? Well that’s just grand! This looks like an old camera, too. Is it vintage?” He looks it over and you’re surprised he actually wants to know about it. You nod and sit down on the bench nearby.

“Yeah, I got it a while ago. I need to go develop the film here soon and get the pictures.” He sits next to you and nods to show that he’s listening. “Hey, I gotta text my brother. You mind if I interrupt this conversation for a second?”

“Not at all, go ahead!” He swings his legs and leans back on the bench, looking off into the distance at a cave near the side of the park.

Taking out your phone, you text Dirk to ask him about Jake. You’ve heard the name before, and the description fits perfectly to Dirk’s previous words about him. What was the deal with Jake, though? Friends? Enemies? One night stand? “We got drunk at a party once and we may have made out” type of deal?

hey dirk didnt you say you once knew a guy named jake

hair in a cowlick shorts too short that the guys ass is hanging out

buck teeth for days and green eyes like fuckin emeralds

Yeah, I knew a guy named Jake who fits that. Jake English is his full name. Why?

we bumped into each other at the park im in and were currently talking about my camera

He’s there? Tell him Dirk Strider said hi, I guess.

whats up with you two

are yall like old friends or something

one night stand maybe

dirk did you stick your dick in this guy is2g dude

but hey I don’t blame you just look at that ass

like hello miss new booty

Oh my god, Dave. No, he wasn’t a one night stand. Jake and I used to date, until some things got awkward between us and some stuff happened, and now long story short, we aren’t dating anymore.

oh

that’s rough buddy im sorry

No worries. I just don’t think either of us were suited for a relationship back then, and I was pushing him pretty hard when he was a bit uncomfortable. Just tell him I said hi.

you wanna come meet up with us since apparently you know him?

im at the park im usually in

No thank you, I’m good.

You prepare to give Jake Dirk’s message. You are the messenger, it is you. You tap Jake’s shoulder and he turns back to you, giving you a grin.

“What is it, chap?” Jake’s words are peppy and he crosses his legs as he looks at you.

“I’m have a message to deliver, apparently. Dirk Strider says hi.” He tenses up when you say that, and his brows furrow ever so slightly, his mouth in a firmer line, and set in confusion.

“Dirk…Strider. He says hi? You know him?” His sentences and questions are short, and it must be in disbelief. He must not know that your last name is Strider. You adjust your shades and lean against wall as your face remains ever passive. He opens his mouth to ask again, when you interrupt him.

“My last name’s Strider. He’s my brother. He told me to tell you that he said hi. Do you have a message I should give to him or somethin’? I mean, I can play the fuckin’ messenger again, sure.” He looks conflicted. You should have just said the message, answered his question, and then changed the topic.

“Um, could you tell him that I said hi also?” He leans against the wall and you raise an eyebrow.

“That all?” He looks down and then nods. “Alright, got it.” You take out your phone and text him back.

yo he said to tell you that he says hi

Okay, thanks.

You put your phone away and turn back to Jake. “So, since we’re both bored and we’re currently having what seems to be a meet cute, I think it’s only appropriate for me to ask what your interests are.”

“Oh! Well, I love to explore caves and go looking for hidden places and things. The thrill gives me such excitement! I also enjoy comic books, and fine cinema… Oh! I also have my dual pistols that I own. I use them out on the shooting range and such.” You can’t help but notice that his face lights up when he talks about the things he enjoys. “What about you?”

“I like rapping, photography, makin’ ill as hell beats, and I hate puppets.” Jake laughs at that last part, and you have a feeling you know what’s coming up next.

“Is it because Dirk is your brother and you had to see them? Hehe, I don’t blame you.”

“Actually, my bro has them. Dirk only has a few. Dirk lives with his bro and I live with mine, but occasionally we’ll all meet up or something.We’re all brothers, we just chose to spend our lives in different houses because it was cramped in our own house. WE had the money for a bigger one but eh.” He hums at this and nods again.

“Ah, yes. I remember now that Dirk had a bro that looked… Actually, sort of like you. Same sunglasses and all.” He tilts his head and tries to get a good look at you. It’s true. Everyone thinks Dirk’s bro is yours and that your bro is Dirk’s.

“Yeah, everyone gets it mixed up that Dirk’s bro is mine. Some people laugh that he’s my doppelganger or something. I don’t know what went on with the genetics. Anyway, you enjoyin’ what you’re seein’?” You smirk at him as you notice him staring, and his face flushes.

“Not at all!” He stammers out, and he gives an awkward laugh. Silently, you raise an eyebrow at him. You’ve got your next words locked and loaded.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m ugly. Wow, I’m so offended. Thanks a lot, douche.” His eyes grow wide and he shakes his head, putting up his hands in defense.

“Eh? No, no, chum, that’s not what I meant! I just meant- oh dagnabbit! I’m in quite the pickle, here.” He laughs and buries his head in his hands, then looks back up at you. “What I’m meaning to say is that you aren’t atrocious by any means! You’re rather dashing, if I say so myself!”

“Oh, Mr. English, oh~” You raise your hand to your forehead and lean against Jake’s shoulder. “You’ve captured my maiden heart with your words to me. Thank you so much for your compliment, Mr. English, oh my heart is simply racing so fast.” He lightly pushes you away with a loud laugh.

“Oh my god! Hahahahaha!” He’s clutching his stomach, and you smile at the sight, but then you realize something. You never even told him your name. You know his, and but he doesn’t know yours. Yet, he’s still hanging out with you. Huh.

“By the way, my name’s Dave. I don’t think I ever told you my name.” His laughing dies down after a few seconds and he lets out a few chuckles before replying.

“Dave, huh? I think I’ve heard that name from Dirk. He used to talk about you quite a bit.” He smiles as he starts to recognize where he’s heard of you from.

“Did he now? I’ll have to talk to him about that later. What did he say about me?” You’re really curious, now. Most people are curious when they hear that someone has been talking about them, right? Has that person been saying good or bad things about them?

“Oh, he would say how you were getting better at rapping, and that you had a few online friends. Oh, he’d comment about your webcomic, too. Apparently, Dirk’s bro made a movie or a few movies about your webcomic?” You nod because yep. Dirk’s bro was a movie producer, and thus made movies based off of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. “Well that’s just splendid!” he gasps and covers his mouth with his hands. “I am basically talking to celebrity right now, right? Oh dear, Mr. Strider, your highness…” he’s giggling as he goes through a whole list of honorifics to call you.

“How about we combine them? Also, I got some fuckin’ sweet adjectives to add. You can call me… Your Greatest Majesty, Highest of the High, Thou Who Drops It Like It’s Hot Whist the Pimp’s in the Crib and Has a Hella Booty, and Who is Bootylicious and Fergalicious. Oh King of the Hella, Miss New Booty, Meme Prince.” Jake bursts out in another fit of giggles and leans against your shoulder.

“Alright then, but, uh, one problem. I can’t remember all that!” He grins. “I guess I’ll have to settle for Mr. Strider. That’s formal enough, right?” He gives an awkward grin and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Pff, yeah sure. I mean, you don’t really have to call me shit, but if you want, go for it.” He nods and you’re pretty sure this guy is peppy s all hell. He hasn’t acted negative in any way this entire time.

He looks at his watch, and his eyes widen in surprise. “Ah, blimey! I really must go. It’s been a blast talking to you! Maybe we’ll see each other in the city again? I’d be happy to talk.” His full-on buck-toothed grin seems so full of excitement as he gives a quick wave and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh is this even good =A=
> 
> Also, the story can change a bit, and so could those tags and the rating!


End file.
